Mayhem
by jana5
Summary: A night of Mayhem for the workers of the 55!
1. Default Chapter

**Mayhem**

"Don't mess with me JT, you think I won't lock your ass up?" Sasha bantered with JT, a known Harlem gang member "you know I will if you make me come back here!"

"Hey hey hey Monroe, would I do that to you, come on, I'm giving you the love here."

"Yeah yeah JT" Sasha sarcastically replied "I warning you" pointing her finger at him with a small smile gracing her face, she put the car into gear and pulled away.

"Hey man what are you doing here" DK grabbed the hand of the tall man grinning his way into the firehouse.

"Coming to check you guys are behaving" Jimmy laughed patting DK on the back "where's everyone?"

"Upstairs, come on" DK led the way to the kitchen.

"Kim?" Jimmy asked half way up the stairs grabbing onto the railing.

"Out on a call, should be back in a while. She know you coming?" DK asked.

"Yeah man" Jimmy laughed, knowing she hadn't told the others the news yet.

"Come on Bosco, give me some" Faith slapped him on the arm as they leaned against the hood of the RMP.

"No" Bosco bluntly answered, shoving another handful of chips into his mouth. "You should of said you wanted some when I went to the store" Raising his eyebrows and shoving yet another handful in, he went into kid mode and showed Faith the contents of his mouth whilst laughing.

"Bosco you're disgusting" Faith huffed.

"But you still love me right?" Bosco wiped his mouth, cleaning away the bits of chips that had fallen out.

"Like a hole in the head" Faith snapped back.

Sully and Ty drove around the block, their scheduled meal-break due shortly.

"What we having today? Chicken?" Ty asked.

"Are you turning into Bosco on me? Damn" Sully groaned suddenly noticing a crowd of men.

They seemed to be having a war of words, jostling around, a few punches being thrown.

"Dammit" Sully knew his meal, chicken or not, would have to wait. "Central we have a 10-50 on Lexington"

"10-4 Charlie" confirmation came back of the units attendance.

"So what you doing here" Walsh inquired, seeing Jimmy standing grabbing at his hands like he done when he was nervous.

"Waiting for Kim" he nodded back with a smile.

"You're up to something Doherty?" DK laughed as he sat down at the table, cup of coffee in his hands.

The chitchat between the firemen was interrupted as the voice broke over the loudspeaker "55 we have fire 500 Lexington, major, PD attending"

"You wanna be on the clock?" Walsh asked.

"Hell yeah" Jimmy quickly responded knowing he was just called into serve with his old station.

"Come on then, Kim's likely to be sent there when she's clear" Walsh laughed, he was a couple of staff members down, having Jimmy ride with them would make that up.

"55 David, 10-59 at 500 Lexington..."

"Oh man, we're on a break" Bosco was not impressed as he screwed up the bag of chips and threw them into the squad. Faith answered the call, opening up the driver's door.

"I thought Sully and Ty were down Lex?" Bosco asked as Faith started up the RMP.

"May be they need assistance." Faith replied checking her mirrors before pulling away.

"10-13..."

Bosco looked at his partner, a stupid look on his face, as Sullys voice came over the radio.

"Request back-up. Situation has escalated on Lexington, Central inform FD unsafe to approach, repeat 10-13"

Bosco's stupid look changed instantly, he was now looking to Faith to get them there as soon as.

When Sully and Ty pulled up and got out of the RMP, they were warned immediately to get back in and go! Being the officers they were, they tried to pacify the situation. But twenty odd men to 2 cops were not good odds. It had apparently all kicked off when a brother of one of the gang leaders was beaten black and blue and dumped on his doorstep. Ironically only minutes after Sasha Monroe had left JT.

"Davis, come on, move!" Sully pulled at the younger officers sleeve to get back into the unit.

Ty acknowledged the request and turned on his heel. The disturbance had turned into a mob of angry men. Bottles, bricks, trashcans were being thrown; it wasn't going to be long before it was going to have gunfire.

Before Sully and Ty had called for back up, the building of 500 was ablaze. The small disturbance had erupted within minutes; all the officers could do now was back off and wait for reinforcements.

"You should of gone left" Grace pointed down the road.

Carlos screwed up his face, ignoring her comment and trying to prove a point by pressing down harder on the gas pedal.

"I was only saying" Grace smugly said, knowing yet again she had annoyed him.

"Look we got to hold off, and keep our distance, if we go down there we're be right in the middle of it!! So we go this way" Carlos tried to say with all the authority he could.

"Ok ok, Mr Smarty pants, we do it your way" a big grin spread across her face, as she watched his agitated movement in his seat.

"Oh man would you look at that" DK directed as they pulled up way short of the burning building. Thick black smoke was rising into the night sky. Shades of orange illuminating the area.

"We got to sit on our hands boys" Walsh instructed, watching as the building was slowly being destroyed. Not knowing if anyone needed help in there, and knowing right now there was no way they could help even if there was!

Bosco and Faith met up with 55 Charlie, more units were being dispatched. The situation wasn't far off from being turned into a borough emergency. They were going to need full riot protection to clear up the mess!

"So we just got to sit here? Wait for the PD? Do nothing? Twiddle our thumbs?" Grace yet again was trying to wind Carlos us.

"Oh man why couldn't you of phoned in sick today?" Carlos rolled his eyes and not for the first time during their shift either. He had to admit his partner for the day was driving him mad.

Fastening up the strap on his helmet Bosco asked "We ready?"

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!**


	2. Part 2

Riot vans were pulling up at locations enclosing a 6-block area. The main trouble was still in the heart of Lexington around building 500. The plan was to advance in and take out 'problems' as they went. The police could not guarantee their safety so FD and EMS were at this moment, still holding back.

Officers got into formation. Including Sullivan, Yokas, Davis, and Boscorelli there were about thirty all told, heading down one of the streets adjacent to Lexington! Although the burning building could not be seen from where they were, progressing down the street the smell was drawing them in.

"MOVE, MOVE!" Walsh shouted as a crowd of men started to head their way. The engine was parked about a block from the blaze down Lexington and across the street. No one had paid any attention to them till now.

DK roared the engine back into life, although his heart was pounding inside, he looked calm as he reversed the truck around the intersection and spun it round to head away from the fire, meeting a formation of officers as he did so.

"Bout time" Jimmy yelled out to one of them; but no one in particular.

Bosco glanced over to Faith and gave a small smile and nod, remembering the last time the police were in this position; she was fighting to save her husbands life. Looking back to the road ahead he took in a deep breath and let it out. This was it.

Sully done his pep talk to Ty once again "remember no one gets behind!"

Ty nodded, taking the seriousness of the situation to mind "I'm with you Sul"

Having driven the truck passed one of the police lines, DK looked to the next intersection to turn round again and get ready to go in. With the police closing in, it shouldn't be too long before they could finally help.

"There's 55-2" Walsh pointed out to Jimmy as DK held up the little traffic there was taking a U-turn to fall in behind the bus.

The officers got into a jog now as missiles were being hurtled towards them as the people were making their way away from Lexington. Glass smashed at their feet. Ty could feel it crunching under his shoes.

Fighting was now breaking out down most streets around that area, the police were battling to hold their lines. The building at the center of the commotion burned brightly against the night sky. The FD still had to hold back.

Checking the line Faith saw the object flying out of the corner of her eye, she flinched back as it met a target. Her mind taken away from the victim for a moment as one of the gang members hurled a Molotov cocktail. The burning liquid burned across the street.

"Son of bitch" Bosco cried out, turning and bending away from the line, throwing his shield and baton to the ground. The missile, a rock, had smashed through his visor and cracked open the bridge of his nose.

"BOSCO!" Sully called out after him, before turning to Ty "DON'T LET THEM GET BEHIND"

The police line closed up as Sully went to assist his co-worker.

"Hey Jimmy" Kim grinned rolling down the window as the firefighter stood on the sidewalk waiting to see what she would say about him being there "oh my God you're here"

"Yeah well, the guys needed me, what could I say" he laughed kicking at a signpost that stood in the way, shrugging "you said anything yet?"

"No, no, not yet, we agreed, didn't we?" her voice concerned he would have to ask.

Before Jimmy could answer, Levine had crawled her way across Kim "hello you, how are you, you feeling ok inside?"

Kim sat back in her seat, arms above her head, trying to make room for her partner, trying not to laugh as Levine was being Levine!

"Bosco you've got parts of your visor in your face, it's cut to shit and your nose looks like you've busted it, do not argue with me now, you're going!" Sully gave the order pointing to the bus that was a block up the street. Bosco needed to get treated before returning to duty.

He walked off like a naughty schoolboy but then the pain came. Trying to feel his nose he'd dared not sniff, though everything was urging him to. Smudging the blood across his cheek, he felt the embedded pieces of plastic. His eyes widen as a sharp stabbing feeling ripped through cheek making his eyes instantly water. Tears mixed with blood as he made his way to the waiting ambulance now half a block away.

"JIMMY, WE GOT THE CALL, WE CAN GO" Walsh summoned the firefighter to return to the truck.

"Later ok!" Jimmy smiled at Kim, before leaning down to speak to Levine, who was now back in her seat "Levine" he nodded goodbye.

Jimmy jogged back, swinging the door open he hauled himself in, settled inside his arm went through the open window, tapping on the outside of the truck a couple of times to indicate they were good to go!

"Get me fixed up quick I need to get back," frustration in his voice for not being part of the action. Bosco pulled at the strap to his helmet, releasing its hold and removing it from his head.

"Then step up, take a seat and let me take a look at that" Grace eyed him; Carlos stared up the street trying to see the juicy stuff.

Sitting at the back of the bus, Grace tended to Bosco's wounds, cleaning up the lines of blood running down his face.

"How's it out there?" Her tone sarcastic, as Bosco flinched under her touch.

"Oh you know, peachy" Bosco matched her sarcasm wincing away just as she tried to wipe away some more of the blood to assess the cuts.

Bosco's radio tried to crackle into life, but all he got was static "oh that's just great" ignoring Grace's touch he look down to see the handset was cracked much like his nose.

"Hey guys" Carlos called, he had been standing about 10 feet from the bus, trying to see what was going on down the street. "We'd better go!"

His voice seemed panicked, Bosco stood up as he and Grace looked over to the medic. Seeing him race back to the bus, Bosco looked to see what he was running from.

"In the bus NOW" Bosco screamed, there was about 10 men coming their way fast. The riot was approaching, they had got passed the police line.


	3. Part 3

"There can't be nothing left to save!" Walsh jumped out of the engine, staring at the shell of a building in front of him, the flames trying to jump to the next building to carry on its havoc.

Walsh directed his firefighters to their roles, keeping a careful eye on the goings on around street. Trying to stop the fire without putting his crew in any more danger.

Carlos jumped in the bus not far behind Bosco and Grace, closing the doors behind him; he looked to Bosco for what they should do now.

"Get us out of here!" Bosco answered the look, pushing Carlos towards the front of the bus.

Carlos made his way as instructed but one of the men passing by, threw a kerosene filled bottle through the driver side window, it smashed and spread the flamed oil into the bus.

Carlos was thrown back as the heat from the attack spread around the front of the bus. Bosco had to reach out and grab the paramedic as the flames spread along the roof at the back.

"Get in and get those people out!" Walsh took full charge, seeing the outbreak of flames in building 501, women screaming from the windows.

"More lines Lieu!" a call came from one of the firefighters.

"On it" Walsh heard the reply as he saw his 'control man' stretch out another length of hose.

The flames were spreading like wildfire, with the firefighters not able to get in and take control of it earlier on, it was inflicting as much damage as possible before it was to be killed off.

Bosco quickly scanned the area through the window, coughing now as the fumes and smoke rapidly filled the bus. "We got to run for it" Bosco coughed out, praying that the people around the bus didn't care for its occupants.

He opened the back door to make their escape, jumping out Bosco pointed in the direction Carlos and Grace should take, as he looked round to check they were safe or at least as safe as they could be, to do so.

Glass could be heard smashing all around, as opportunists looted the stores. Bosco gave a quick glance down the street as he went to join the medics to try and hide down the alley.

Chasing countless suspects through the streets, the police had a tough job trying to regain control. Bystanders looked on not knowing if they should fight or flight

The rival gangs were now out in force, their intent for the moment, was for each other, but now with the police presence, things were set to change. People inside heard the commotion, some staying in but unfortunately others added to the police's problem and ventured outside to join in the mayhem.

"Hands behind your back" Sully was now in no mood to take any crap.

"I was just standing here man," the bandana wearing youth pleaded.

"Yeah and I'm only 100lbs" Sully yanked at the man's cuffed arms and pulled the youth away from the wall, to be loaded up and shipped out.

Picking up Sully's shield Ty handed it back "can only get better Sul"

"Don't push me Davis" Sully huffed.

"Juuurst messing with ya man" Ty smirked, the biggest grin forming across his face.

"NO STOP IT! NO! DO YOU HEAR ME, SHUT UP YOU'RE DRIVING ME MAD" a solitary man sat in the stairwell, listening to the sirens, and the noises of the 'fight night'. This man was already desperate, but the events of the night were now pushing him over.

"This way?" Carlos questioned Bosco, he was trying to get the direction right, he trusted the officer would take care of them in this nightmare situation. Grace stood close to Carlos having grabbed a medic bag before leaving the bus; she wanted to finish cleaning up Bosco's bloodied face.

The only problem for the officer now was, no matter which way they could turn more incidents were breaking out. Their only 'safe' option was the alley and perhaps a building they could go wait in for the situation to calm down.

Ma'am please" Faith stood back, shield held at her side, as yet again the frantic woman let fly with her legs.

"They stabbed my boy, they stabbed my boy" she grabbed at her hair, punched the air and kicked out, ran up the street, ran down the street. The woman didn't know what to do, her life was sent into a spin as she witnessed her young boy being stabbed.

"Oh my God, Oh my God, they stabbed my boy," she cried out.

Faith was trying to calm her down "ma'am please, your son needs you to be calm right now ok, MA'AM!"

The paramedics had been called in, Kim working with Levine, to help the boy. Arriving at the scene with caution, the troubled streets still proving a huge problem for the police, let alone the paramedics.

"Stab wound to left side, he's bradycardic" Kim called out as Levine unwrap the gauze packs.

The medics worked as Faith still struggled to control the distraught mom.

"We are so screwed" Carlos said defeated as they headed down an alley to find refuge.

Bosco checked his back, trying his radio to get help and let them know the situation. "Central 10-13" but all he got back was static. "Where's your radio?" Bosco asked hoping the paramedics could get the message through.

"In there" Carlos said pointing to the burning bus, his face saying it all.

"Dammit" Stamping his foot before bringing his hands up to smooth his hair back "come on" Bosco wanted to get them out of sight of the street.


	4. Part 4

"STOP! Please stop" the solitary man cried out, his emotional state fragile as the streets around him was riddled with chaos.

"Faith we got to go!" Kim called out as the boy was loaded onto the gurney.

Faith nodded in response, dropping her shield she took hold of the woman "your son needs you now, lets go"

The woman for the moment struggled until she looked at the paramedics waiting to move. The woman's tears rolled down her face as Faith gave her a hug and lead her to the bus "lets' go".

They weren't having much luck staying away from trouble. As the three emergency service personnel made their way down the alley, shots began to ring out.

"GO GO GO" Bosco yelled pushing Carlos to move, he in turn pushed Grace.

Running down the alley, Bosco glimpsed back, a single man was in a firing stance, the burning bus his back drop.

"MOVE" Bosco shouted as he crashed yet again into Carlos, whilst trying to get his gun out of his holster to return fire.

"Here!" Grace instructed, heading over to a side door, hoping and praying it was open.

"Arrggh" Carlos suddenly cried out, nearly stumbling he was grabbed by Grace. "Nieto?" Bosco glanced over as the medic was pulled inside the building.

Bosco stood shocked for a brief moment, but feeling a sharp pain in his leg brought him back to reality. Looking up the alley the gunman still stood; weapon in hand and firing. Bosco wasted no time following the paramedics through the door, looking inside the large room he saw Grace immediately tending to Carlos. He stood in the doorway, taking in a deep breath, his gun now securely in hand.

Grace glanced at him as he peeked outside "I hope he knows what he's doing?" she whispered to Carlos.

"Bosco? Yeah. Yeah he does" Carlos answered, whimpering as Grace examined the gunshot wound to his arm.

"Take care of him" Bosco said before stepping back out into the alley to take out the threat.

"Don't leave us!" Carlos called after him, but his words were to no avail, as the sound of gunfire resumed in the alley.

"Coward" Grace tried to laugh, but if Carlos hadn't said it, she definitely would have. They were paramedics after all, it was the cops that dealt with people and guns, not them.

"He shot me" Carlos whined, looking down at his bloodied arm, ignoring his partners comment and feeling the pain of his wound.

"You think" Grace's sarcasm could go unmatched "look it's not that bad, just a scratch."

"You're kidding me, it hurts like hell" Carlos protested as Grace tried to 'clean up' the wound.

"Don't be such a big baby, you can be brave…." The two paramedics jumped as the door flew open.

The fire was intense; several other engines had been called to the scene. Walsh wiped the sweat from his brow. "Come on Jimmy, I know you can move faster than that!"

"Shall I tell them how you know that Walsh!" Jimmy yelled back, the banter bringing a smile to the faces of the others firefighters, it was enough to give them the lift they needed as the fire raged on.

Lieutenant Walsh let out a chuckle as his attention was turned to a burning car across the street. "Hey DK, we're gonna need a hose on that!"

"He's gone" Bosco pushed the door to, before holstering his weapon. "You ok?" if the circumstances were different, he would of laughed at the faces the paramedics pulled as he burst through the door, but he saw the fear in their eyes.

"It's just a scratch" Grace replied.

"I need stitches" Carlos added seriously, now fiddling with his bandage Grace had put on and wincing as he caught his wound.

"We shouldn't stay here, you okay to go?" Bosco had lost the man who was firing at them; after a brief gunfight he had run off when the officer started making his way up the alley. The only trouble now was, someone knew they were there, for their safety they had to hide.

"Where? I'm not going back out there" Carlos protested.

The siren blasted, and Levine switched the lights on. Kim stayed in the back continuing to work on the young boy.

Turning off Lexington, the streets were lined with people taking over the streets. There was no way they could go at speed, Levine struggled at times to avoid a collision.

Making their way from Lexington, Levine saw the burning bus, subconsciously slowing she saw Officer Monroe walking around the vehicle.

"Levine, come on!" Kim called out, noticing the ambulance had slowed almost to a stop.

"But" Levine tried to protest, but with the patient in the back being her priority she continued the journey to Mercy.

"Roof?" Grace suggested.

"Good idea, we can see what's going on in the street, come on" Bosco looked to the internal door the other side of the room to lead the way.

"You okay, you're limping" Carlos observed as Bosco made his way across the room.

"I'm fine must of caught my leg on something" Bosco replied trying to stop himself crying out.

"Let me see" Grace bent down to pull up his pants leg.

"We haven't got time" Bosco hopped out the way "come on".

Carlos was about to say something 'smart' about his wound being worst anyhow, but then he saw the blood seeping out onto Bosco's shoe.

"Bosco, you really need to let us take at look at your leg" he said with concern.

"I will, but now we move" Bosco opened the door and checked the corridor, gesturing with his head; the paramedics followed the instruction and left the large room.

Bosco could feel the burn of his injury; each step seemed to bring more pain, but with it he felt he had to be strong for his two companions.

The building appeared deserted, they did try and knock on a couple of doors to ask for help, but only got doors slammed in their faces. Obviously this wasn't the time for good will.

Movement down the end of the corridor suddenly caught the officers attention, "we better hide"

"Janitor" Carlos quickly responded.

"What?" Bosco and Grace almost said in unison.

"There!" Carlos pointed to the janitors store; Bosco and Grace made eye contact with each other and rolled their eyes.

"What?" Carlos shrugged as he opened the door using his good arm.

Carlos made himself at home as Bosco secured the room.

"Come here" Grace requested as she sat the medic bag down. Bosco reluctantly done as he was told for once, he was in too much pain to argue.

Carlos sitting on a crate, kept an eye on his partner and the cop, sniffing at something that turned his nose up "DAMN THAT'S NASTY!"

"Looks like you've been shot" Grace prodded at Bosco's open wound.

"Great" Bosco winced at the pain and tried to pull his leg away, feeling for a moment a weakness he didn't want to show.

"I'll get this sorted, then finish off checking that face of yours" Grace looked up to Bosco's smirked expression "you're going to need stitches"

"Like Carlos huh?" Bosco chuckled trying to mask the agony he was in.

"What?" Carlos looked over his shoulder, then stared back to the pot that had made his sticky hand.

"Never mind" Grace laughed at the childlike actions of her partner.

"Any sign?" Monroe asked Finney as he rounded the burnt out bus.

"None" shrugging his shoulders the missing medics were nowhere to be seen.

"Get him Davis!" Sully called after his partner, as he pulled up trying to catch his breath.

Ty was chasing down a suspect; the race had already gone half a block as they ran towards the burning car DK was trying to put out.

"HEY, DON'T GO NEAR THE…" DK's final words were drowned out by the explosion of the car's petrol tank.

Sully stood in shock as he witnessed his partner fall to the ground "Ty?"

"SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP" the solitary man cries continued, he was ready to crack!


	5. Part 5

"Arrghhhh" Walsh cried out before dropping to one knee. He was another victim of the car exploding. His scream catching the attention of DK, in two minds what to do, when he saw Sully running up to Ty, he turned back to help Walsh.

"Shhhhh" Bosco raised his finger to his lips; the commotion they were hiding from was getting nearer.

Out in the corridor, several men were banging at doors, swearing, and insulting the little old lady that was trying to get back to her home. They were just some of the people who were going out to the streets to cause more havoc, thinking it was a good night to get away with it!

Bosco, Carlos and Grace, were trying to be silent in the room, listening intently to what was going on. Bosco had to be held back, when he heard the lady was being verbally attacked, he knew he would have no chance against whoever was out there, but felt he had to help. A smile though, graced his face as he heard her response as she slammed her front door shut. "Now that was just mean," he whispered, almost in shock at what came out of her mouth. Thankfully the men had just laughed it off and continued to make their way to the street.

Walsh felt the warmth of blood running down his arm, as DK reached his side.

"I think it's the glass" Walsh tried to explain his injury, wincing as DK helped him to his feet.

"Don't worry we'll get you out of here" DK replied, as he started to remove any clothing that would make it easier to see Walsh's cut.

"Do you think we should stay here?" Carlos asked, his arm now resting in a sling.

"No, we'd be safer on the roof. No-one will be up there if all this shit is going on down here," Bosco answered, even knowing the walk was going to hurt. His face was covered with blood; Grace had managed to pull out all the broken bits of his visor, leaving open wounds in his cheek but that was nothing to the pain he felt ripping through his leg, blood was already showing through the bandage.

With Grace's help the wounded men got to their feet, it was time to go.

Ty lay on the ground, the suspect miraculously gone. Sully bent over to see his partner, only to find him unconscious but at least he was breathing and his pulse was good. Burnt skin could be smelt as Sully noticed the damage to Ty's face. "Oh man"

Jimmy knew nothing of the goings on outside; he was with a fellow firefighter going up the stairs in building 501 to rescue anyone trapped from the building fire. He was nearly up to the second floor when he received the news. "What? Are you serious? Where's EMS?"

"There's no one available, and one is MIA" DK responded over the radio.

"Kim?" Jimmy quickly asked.

"No I don't think so, look Jimmy we got to get them to hospital"

"Ok ok let Sully take him in the RMP, I'll be at the hospital as soon as we're done here" Jimmy then nodded to his partner "let's get this done"

DK helped Sully carefully load the still unconscious form of Davis into the back of the car. Walsh sat patiently ready to go in the front. Blood from his arm seeping out through the fingers of his other hand that was trying to control the bleeding.

"How is he?" Faith asked, as she saw Kim approach the front desk of the hospital.

"He should be okay, I think the mother is going to have a heart attack though" she tried to express how frantic the mother had become "they've given her some Valium to get calm her down."

"Damn, but I know I'd be the same if anything happened like that to Charlie" Faith said understandingly.

"You and me both" Kim agreed, reaching for her paperwork.

"You okay?" Sully asked after Walsh finished informing Mercy they were on their way and hearing him draw in a deep breath.

"Yeah, doing a damn sight better than Davis" Walsh glanced over his shoulder, as Sully checked in his rearview mirror.

"Hang in there Davis, we're nearly there!" he whispered.

Jimmy was nearly at the top of the building; once he could give the all clear here, he could get to the hospital. As they climbed the remaining few steps, his partner right behind him, they were about to get the shock of their lives.

"This is it" Bosco said as he opened the door to the stairs that would take them out of harms way.

"Are you going to make it up those stairs" Carlos questioned, seeing how Bosco's face screwed up every time he placed his foot on the floor.

"Yeah, don't worry, it's not like I'm losing pints of blood" Bosco realized what he said when Grace's eyes met his and then went back to the red marks being left by him on the floor.

With a slight grin, Bosco held the door open and gestured for the paramedics to walk through. "Coincidence!"

Levine came back from the bathroom just as the medical team was bringing in Ty.

"Sully, oh my God, what happened?" Faith asked, grabbing at Sully's jacket as he went to go with Ty.

"A car exploded, Davis was chasing a" Sully thought for a moment "Faith, his face, it doesn't look good" he said running his hands over his head.

"It's gonna be alright Sully, I'll let you know more when we have it" Mary assured, as she raced into the emergency bay.

"Walsh, you too?" Kim had turned away from her paperwork to see Walsh being helped into a wheelchair.

"Just my arm, it's nothing" he responded before being wheeled off.

"Hey Kim, do they know which one of your lot is missing?" Sully asked, "we tried to get EMS but they said they had no one, but why couldn't you have come?"

Sully's questions were mixed, his mind racing thinking about Ty.

"What? Missing? What do you mean missing? Sully?" Kim hadn't been told anyone was missing; it was news to her.

"Grace, Carlos" Levine butted in "IT'S THEM" she screamed.

"Woah, what are you talking about?" Kim grabbed Levine's arm.

"I, I saw the bus, you told me to 'get a move on' I saw the bus and the police" Levine tried to explain.

"So it's not them, right? If you saw the bus, they must be there!" Kim was getting impatient.

"No, the bus was burning, I only saw the two officers, Monroe I think her name is" the sheer horror on Levine's face said it all.

"And Bosco right" Sully asked, realizing it would have been the bus he had sent Bosco to after he was hit.

"No it was the other one, Vinny, Finney, him!" Levine remembered.

"Faith have you seen Bosco?" Sully was now curious.

"No, not for a while, not since.." Faith realized what Sully might be getting at "you think he could be with them?"

"Central, have you heard from Officer Boscorelli recently?" Sully asked into his radio.

"Negative 55 Charlie"

"Bosco respond" Sully tried directly, but there was no answer.

"Stupid radio" Bosco huffed as it crackled and then died. They were nearly at the top of the stairs; the door to the roof was insight. Carlos and Bosco lead the way, helping each other up the steps; Grace wanted to stay at the back, just in case they needed a push up! Watching them make their way up the stairs brought a smile to her face, shaking her head she could only mutter to herself "men!".

Carlos was about to open the door when…

Reaching the door, Jimmy felt for heat, no sign of a problem he opened it…

The Solitary man stood as the door became to open, crying, sweating, gun in hand….


	6. Chapter 6

**It's not much, but hey it's a start!**

"I can't leave Davis" Sully protested, "I need to know he's going to be alright"

"Sure no problem, I'll go to the site of the bus, see what I can find out" Faith answered before turning to Levine "you say Monroe was there right?"

"Yeah, yeah, definitely Monroe" she answered through teary eyes.

"There's nothing you could have done, you know that" Kim had seen how emotional Levine had got, but she didn't what her to completely lose it, that wouldn't help anyone "come on, we'll go with Faith, ok"

Levine nodded and sniffed wiping the tears from her face, as she followed Kim to their bus, Faith patted Sully on the back "let me know, ok" her thoughts were torn between the state of Ty and the location of Bosco, leaving Sully was hard but she knew Proctor would take care of him, Bosco it seemed had no one right now.

Jimmy had the fright of his life, standing the other side of the door was a rather large lady, curlers still in her hair, her face expression showing she wasn't very happy.

"Ma'am?" Jimmy just about had time to say before she became her verbal onslaught.

"Why if my man were here, he'd wipe your sorry ass, what the hell do you think you're doing, I ain't going no where, you think a little smoke is going to get me out of my home, you're damn wrong, hell I've been leaving here since I don't know when and I ain't never been removed from my home and there's no way it's going to happen now, I have all these folk running up and down screaming, I don't know what's a matter with them, you think the building was on fire, damn, hell, even if it was, I ain't going no where, you see the state of my hair, I ain't going out to the streets looking like this, hell you're going have to wait for me, while I'll take my damn curlers out, you know how to do that boy?"

Jimmy's jaw all but dropped to the floor, he mouth opened several times to try and get a word in edgeways but each time nothing could come out.

"You listening to me boy? You come up here, dress in all that fancy stuff, looking like you want to land on the moon, hell I was having a loving time, what the hell is going on outside, they're driving my good self up the wall, inside, outside, do these people realize I need some peace…"

"Sully" Mary tapped him on the shoulder, she had news of Ty condition and it wasn't looking good. "John, Ty's has some nasty burns to his face, though the doctors say that will heal in time, what they are more concerned about is his vision and hearing. They can't be sure yet, but they believe Davis has burn damage to his right eye, and he probably has an exploded eardrum. They have to wait to do more tests, he's still unconscious but he's healthy, he is going to be okay"

"Okay? How can he be okay?" Sully sat down, and rested his head in his hands, his deep concern for his partner was obvious, Mary sat beside him, saying nothing, just rubbing gently on his back.

The solitary man stood shaking in the doorway, sweat dripping down his face, his gun pointing directly at Carlos.

Bosco in his panic to reach his own weapon, lost his footing and had to hop down a step. Grace not seeing the man at the top clearly went to help. "No, GO BACK" Bosco snapped, not even looking at Grace.

"GO AWAY, LEAVE ME ALONE" the man yelled out, as Carlos too found himself shaking.

Bosco grabbed at Carlos to pull himself in front of him, making him the target for the mad man. Grace, now realizing the danger stepped back slowly down the stairs and out of direct sight.

"Put the gun down" Bosco ordered as he too raised his gun.

Carlos, couldn't tear his eyes away from the barrel of the gun the man was pointing at him, Bosco although now in front of him, wasn't directly in the bullets path should the man decide to fire.

"Put the gun down now" Bosco again ordered, his mind trying to focus on the man and not the burning sensation in his leg.

"LEAVE ME ALONE" the man cried out, wiping his sleeve across his face with one arm, while the other still held the gun at the two emergency workers.

"Hey Monroe, what's going on?" Faith called out to her co-worker as she arrived at the scene.

"I don't know, we had the reports come through about the bus, but we can't find no one who it belongs too, it should be Neito but neither he or his partner are anywhere to be seen"

"What about Bosco, have you seen him?"

"Bosco, no, why?"

"We think he might be with Carlos and Grace"

"Where ever they are!" Kim replied despondent.

"The streets have quieted down, we should be able to do a sweep of the area, they most me around here somewhere, where do you think they could have gone" Monroe asked.

Faith looked up for an instant "I have no idea"

Before anyone could say another word a crashing noise came from the alleyway causing the officers to be on their guard.

"Stay back" Faith instructed, weapon drawn as Kim moved back behind the bus.

Out of the alleyway came a very panicked paramedic. Grace had spotted the police car and had made a run to it.

"Woah, slow down" Faith grabbed her as she practically fell into her arms "where's Carlos?"

Trying to catch her breath, Grace held her chest and pointed down the alleyway with her other hand "there, there's a man with a gun, he's got Carlos and Bosco"

"What?" Faith said disbelieving what she had just heard.

"We were trying to get out the way of the streets, we went up to the roof, but there was a man with a gun, he was pointing it at Carlos and then Bosco" Grace was just about managing to get the story out between gasps of breath "he didn't see me, I backed off and ran out as fast as I could to get help, they're still up there, I think the man's unstable, he'll do anything"

Kim noticed Faith lose color from her face, this was serious "what do we do?"

"Everyone get back" Faith ordered before getting on the radio to report the incident and request backup.

tbc


End file.
